


Back-Talk

by starry_eyes



Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: F/M, Name-Calling, One Shot, Phone Sex, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyes/pseuds/starry_eyes
Summary: 'Billy Lenz with a fem! S/o who dirty talks back'You're not like the rest of the girls at your sorority. Billy's not expecting it.





	Back-Talk

“ _Let me lick it - let me taste your pink pussy -_ ”

“Yeah? You want me to cum on your tongue?”

He’s taken aback at first. He’s never had anyone reciprocate the filthy things he says down the receiver in all the years that he’s harassed sororities over the phone. There’s a crackle down the line before he wheezes out a maniacal giggle, making you flinch. He then takes a deep breath and whispers something that you can’t quite make out at first.

“Speak up,” you coo teasingly.

His breathing is ragged, more so than usual, and, at his end of the line, he’s groping at his cock through his trousers.

“ _I-I want that._ ” He’s uncharacteristically nervous with his response, stammering, though he swallows it down thickly before starting up his dirty ramblings afresh. “ _Dirty, filthy pig - you want me, don’t you? Dirty, diiirty piggy -_ ” he laughs, before he snorts like the animal he was referring to.

You clutch the plastic receiver, balancing it between your shoulder and your ear as a hand snakes down to your skirt.

“I do,” you reply, a matter-of-fact air to your voice. There’s a gasp and then the line goes dead. You sigh, resigning yourself to dealing with your arousal on your own - before you hear rapid footsteps across the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> request more @ tierthree.tumblr.com


End file.
